Blue Meeting
by General MG
Summary: Indepth journal entry of our first meeting between Priss and my selfinsert character. Not part of the upcoming battle journals but a filler story.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Meeting

This is an in depth part of a journal of my time spent in BGC 2040 timeline and not the upcoming battle journals that tells those fateful events of the Knight Sabers. This took place in the event of my meeting and recruiting of Priss S. Asagiri.

**Chapter 1**

March 2039

No luck finding Nene in the phone listings because those people who in the book are neither too old nor too young to be Nene's age group. But Sylia has left out a website using the program puzzle to lure any potential hacker who can be of use for the Knight Sabers and I suggested to her that she should sometimes web hacking into Genom databases to catch some unsuspecting or helpful hackers. Well looks like Sylia wants go out for a night drive and I'm joining her. Anne has left a few minutes ago to buy some take-out food for dinner on her bike. Oh well, I guess I had to keep myself from looking down her legs for the drive. What can I say; I'm a BGC fan boy or anime otaku, especially if this is with very beautiful females that you see to compare with watching their cartoon images to their real images. When it comes looking at her beautiful body with her clothes and by accident, without her clothes. It tends to make me lose my mind track on serious items of the Knight Sabers for a few minutes in green environmental defcon. And what is a green environmental defcon, you might ask? That's my special ability to distinguish between dangerous and safe environmental situations. For example, if a naked woman walks by or a heterosexual couple having sex in front of my eye view in safe or normal environment or in green defcon then my normal emotional response kicks in. But if an invisible or a visually distant hostile sentient force is observing me at the same time, this incident is happening. I go to a yellow environmental defcon mode and the normal emotional reaction is nullified and I start carefully going to an alert mode. Then my actions are measured very carefully to deceive or to hide from that force. Red environment defcon happens when that hostile force starts using violence to attack me or the surrounding innocent bystanders then any form of visual or audio distractions don't affect me in emotional way. Enough of that explanation, Sylia has Nigel for her emotional needs and wants and in the past, a young classmate named Reika (Yeah, yeah, those who watch BGC OVA series know who might guess of Sylia's girlfriend might be.). But if I didn't meet Anne before my detoured MAsR timeline (Myth as Reality theory) trip to the Bubblegum Crisis OVA instead of the BGC 2040 TV series timeline (that I only saw the first volume tape before the trip and the rest of my information of future events from tapping into my prime incarnation self) then I would have a serious romantic relationship with her or Priss or both. For Linna, I would have a physical sexual relationship.

Now let's get back to my log story, after we reached the Silky Doll's underground park lot and walked to her red Mercedes 2 door coupe. Sylia opened her driver side car door and then change her standing posture to her hands to her hips annoyed pretending posture. I smiled at this and looked into her car and see my house pet/guest, Gruft, a small male kitten with orange and purple striped fur sleeping on the driver's seat. Sylia picked up the kitten by the scruff of his neck and started to berate him of not sleeping in her car because he tends to shed his cat hair on car's upholstery. But it's an act that she plays on; because her eyes tell me she's amused by his antics. Beside, Gruft has been her substitute for her departed dog for her emotional anchors (I'm her first anchor). Then after that she sits herself into the driver's seat and places Gruft on her lap. Then we are off in our night drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How Sylia's leisurely driving does compare to that her Knight Sabers' missions' driving in the van. Well, it varies because if you have seen those scenes from the BGC 2040 TV series, she's careful driver throughout the whole series. She has to be because the van is our escape vehicle from the local authorities and it carries most of extra weapons and our other equipment like our motoslaves. Therefore, being reckless isn't considering an option except in an emergency where our capture is possible. But when she's not driving the van, she tends to be a lead foot on the gas on the city freeways and on unmonitored city streets, but she's excellent driver. She ought to; she was trained by the best race stock car driver from the previous decade before she got her driver's at age 14 yrs. Old. So I trust her operating behind the wheel of her Mercedes and Gruft just simply sleeps on her lap with occasional body stirring and perching on top of her driver's seat to get his bearings. Now's let's back to our story, let's see, ah, when we were driving the one of newer freeways, I was looking out from the passenger's car door window to the Tokyo evening cityscape. To me, I'm always fascinated to see the city lights of a city that grown from my own timeline to its present size after the major earthquake that Genom had a big part of its creation. Then I turned to the windshield to see a police car siren flashing at a distance from the front car ahead of us. Sylia noticed it too, because she started to slow down. Now here's what our conversation at that time before we reached the police car's location.

Sylia- "You saw it, too?"

The General- "Yep."

Sylia- "Then it could be Priss?"

The General- "Well, she has a tendency to attract to the traffic cops with her motorcycle driving. You have seen my DVD copy of the Bubblegum Crisis OVA series to understand Priss' possible personality. I hope you can fast talk with the officer without getting to intrusive."

Sylia- "Then you're going to see who unfortunate lawbreaker to see if it's her. But it's not going to be that OVA incarnation."

The General-"Yeah, I know but I did see your 2040 version video to get a good look of what her anime counterpart might have been. I still am smarting from your mischief during from our first meeting. My, I can't believe a long-haired platinum blond like you could be different from your brunette version."

Sylia- (giggling) "You've got that right, Buster. Now let's get out of here and help this poor slob's police trouble."

Now that piece of conversation is finished, we reached to the police car's spot and there was a bright red super motorcycle parked near the roadside curb. Standing close to the police car's rear end was a young female in late teens or her early 20s with her back to us. She had her motorcycle helmet on and that made instant identification of her harder. The helmet's colors matching the ones I saw in the BGC 2040 TV volume one and her leather jacket, her pants, and her boots also matched, too. Sylia got out of the car first, followed by Gruft and then, I was the last. Sylia walked to the police officer and played her shtick and I and Gruft meet up with the female biker. I came up and softly tapped her on her left shoulder. She turned and our eyes met. I was careful not show any emotional expressions other than my usual pleasant disposition and I was not surprised what I saw what part of her face that gave me clues of her identity. Her eyes matched the reddish hue and the few of her brownish-red hair of Priss' 2040 incardination version. I motioned her to remove her helmet to see her whole head. She frowned and then, she shrugged and removed her helmet and shook her hair out. Then Priscilla S. Asagiri looked at me with her annoyed but curious look.


	3. Chapter 3 Intros and cops

**Chapter 3**

This is first part of our conversation between me and Priss at this time while Sylia was talking to the police officer.

Priss- "Your girlfriend isn't going to help me stop that cop from giving me a traffic ticket or being arrested and taken to the nearest police precinct."

(I shrugged.)

The General- "Maybe, but she's can guarantee that you won't be placed in jail for awhile. As for your information, she's not my significant other, just a friend that has tendency of being mischievous at my expense. And my real significant other is somewhere racing around get food stuff for dinner. As for introductions, my name is Mark T. Gee, formerly from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. I'm now an alien resident of New York City, Washington DC, and now, this city."

Priss- "A gaijin, huh and what's with the T. thing?"

The General- "I've acquired that habit from a friend and a former student of certain military academy. When he addresses himself when he greets visitors on his journeys with his middle initial letter emphasized. He and I have the same letter initial."

Priss- "That's sounds like a vain person who do."

The General- "True, but I'm not that vain about my physical appearance for every 24 hours and week. I just like say it because its sounds cool."

Priss- "I guess different strokes for everyone around here."

The General- "Yeah, but I can see from your expression that you don't like the police around here."

Priss- snorts "I never like them and they act like they own the city."

The General- "Hmm, that really depends on each individual police officer lives on this globe."

Priss- (pretending to be shocked) "You're a cop groupie!?"

The General- (shaking my head) "Never, I adopted the same attitude that my British private detective tutor holds towards them. To him, a good cop is one of the best of a bad lot in the terms of handling criminal investigations. I just don't show my negativity to them and just act with common courtesy until I know more about them. But a police officer is a human being just like us. They can't always be more than a courteous public servant. They make mistakes like us. (I frowned.) They just have more problems of dealing with the serious ones that hurt their public image. I bet you don't like them because you had one nasty incident with them in the past. Am I right?"

Priss- "When I was living on the streets, I got in a nasty firefight during a boomer incident and my CD disc carrying my favorite tunes got shot to pieces and they did nothing to compensate me for it."

The General- "Well, I may help you on this problem on your CD. Beside just demand for physical compensation is not enough. I check up the incident and see if you have done the legal paperwork for financial compensation. If you didn't qualify, then I just find out what that CD was and get you a new replacement. I don't this for any bad motive but just to help out because I can do so."

(As Priss and I were talking, I caught glimpse of Gruft sliding his little feline body across Priss's pant legs. Priss stopped our conversation and looked down at my kitten at her feet. Gruft stopped his favorite activity and looked at us.)

Gruft- "Meow, Meow."

(Then Priss picks up Gruft, very gently into her eye level and examined the orange and purple striped kitten.)

Priss- "Now who's this little kitten trying mark me for his territory?"

The General- "That's my house pet/guest named Gruft and it seemed that he's taking a fancy to you."

Priss-(still look at Gruft) "Yeah, but you, you little rascal, I'm not your plaything that you can ignore at a moment's notice and if you're good to me. You're going to be one spoiled kitten from now on." (Then she turned to me.) "What cops do you don't like? From hearing you talking about them, I get the impression from that indifference tone in your voice and I think that you're no cheerleader for them."

The General- "What can I say, when any government organizations is not homogenous in terms of beliefs, attitudes, and body shape, then you will find real difference that makes the organization less heartless and more fractionized to be human to be allow citizens to try to be more tolerant for its mistakes. For the types of cops that I don't like and they are incompetent ones in leadership and patrol level for arresting and investigating true criminal culprits and not klutzes who make good comedy material, prejudiced bullies, crooked backstabber ones, and very insensitive cops."

Priss- "I thought you would say that."

**End of first part of our conversation**


	4. Chapter 4 Motorbikes

Chapter 4 - Motorcycles

I did notice that Priss' motorcycle was the latest Genom superbike models and that particular one is sitting comfortably in my NYC home. I'm still smarting that my Cleveland Pursuit Supercharger Ex-Custom is down for parts replacements and I didn't have any my backup motorcycles and scooters here in Tokyo. I do have a 6X6 armoured vehicle in guise of a civilian SUV but that's for the winter weather and to carry my Knight Saber equipment. I don't usually drive with it in the daytime traffic. I'm not going spend extra yens for another cycle and not that I are not without any monetary means but no cycle that I can't use for long time driving or collecting. That will mean I'm going get the company to get my Emblem Turbo Special from my Vancouver vacation inventory and my Heinkel Special Urban Racer from my Seattle vacation inventory. That will take days for delivery if it's not top priority for me. Sorcha or Scorch to her friends will make sure those deliveries will be on time or heads will feel her non-spiked hard rubber mace and not the spray type. So the meantime, I only can look with envy at Priss' bike. Priss noticing me glancing at her bike and here's how our second part of our conversation started.

Priss – Like my bike, there?

The General – Yeah, from what I can tell it's a Genom KW-123 Special from last year and lipstick red color, too. It must cost you a lot.

Priss - I had good discount from a good friend from my biker gang days who owns motorcycle dealership. I finished the last payment for it. You like motorbikes, huh?

The General – I do like them. As for that particular Genom model, I have bought that one model in January of last year in the stainless silver color in Toronto and had it delivered to my apartment home in New York.

Priss - Are you a serious motorcycle enthusiast or just a casual fan?

The General – A serious enthusiast but I not one for sport racing. I don't always watch motorbike racing on TV but I do have a lot of console video super bike racing games. My interest in motorbikes came about when I was still in the military and in my Calgary SAIT years. I want to buy a motor vehicle to transport me around the city and on the highways. A car was not in the cards because I didn't have a need to lug around at lot of stuff from one place to another on a daily basis and cars are at that time where considered the big villains of air pollution and poor gas economy per daily driving. Cars were only good for me as a harsh cold weather vehicle. A motorcycle was best option for me because scooters and mopeds weren't made for freeway driving without being shoved aside by the usual motor vehicles and I want to leave the city for road trips. What made me more a serious enthusiast was the quest for finding higher motorcycle performance that you find in those straight road racing bikes. I have an unofficial sideline occupation that required speed and mechanical endurance.

Priss – So what's your first motorcycle that you bought?

The General – A 1988 olive drab Harley-Davidson XLH1200 with a belt drive was my first purchase. Yeah, I love that 1200cc engine.

Priss – 1988!? Aren't you supposed to be a little too young for having possession of an American vintage model motorbike from the previous century?

The General – Yeah, but I was born in 1965. I just don't have the grey hairs, wrinkles, and I'm still walking without a cane to aid me. I still do physical activities that senior citizens aren't allowed to do because ongoing physical muscles and bone structures deterioration prevents proper speedy healing needed for that type constant activity.

Priss – Huh?! I don't believe it.

The General – Well, believe it and don't call me an old man. I don't act like one and don't intend live my whole life in senior care housing complex. I'm well off in a financial sense and I'm not on a pension, yet. No, I don't have a fountain of youth serum but I do know some scientists who are doing that type of bioresearch. I just have the will to refuse to believe in old age until I'm pretty well finishing my long life goals.

Priss – Oh well, I just have to take your word for it. But let's back on topic, who taught you how to ride a motorcycle? For me, it was my boyfriend who was in a biker gang.

The General – Harley Davidson Company had a motorcycle training center in my old hometown.

Priss – I guess you had some real profession trainers. Did you sell that bike?

The General – I still have it and in excellent condition. But that's only normal street sportster bike purchase I made. After that, I bought only super bikes and in two types which are street legal and semi-street models.

Priss – Boy, look's like I'm not only lawbreaker here. So you have real racing models.

The General – Yep, I just have those bikes fitted the usual urban street equipment that doesn't compromise the racing performance figures. I haven't been caught on any traffic violations with those bikes and anything close to legal troubles were just police chases by crooked cops who able convince their peers that this is a legitimate pursuit and not trying to off a potential legal witness against them. Being in jail for those situations was not good option at the time.

Priss – I got find out what you really do for a living on the side.

The General – Well, if you have decided later on a little proposition from my companion to find the answer but for two things I can tell you that I was a library technician working for the UN Library in New York and now in Tokyo, I'm an owner of a video game entertainment center located in the newest and largest anime/manga otaku shopping mall complex in the world.

Priss – Now you're getting me interested.

The General – No way, I'm not let you interrupt my friend's efforts to save you.

(I swing my view to Sylia's way and she still getting cops to see her way.)

The General – Besides buying super bikes wasn't the only thing I did. Creating them was also one of other thing to do for the quest of greater horsepower on a motorbike.

Priss – Where did you get the idea of making your own motorcycle?

The General – From 1960s Mechanix Illustrated magazine article of making a motorcycle with a V8 car engine with a modified motorcycle frame. In my case, I decided to start out with a Chrysler Slant-6 car engine used for a 1976 Plymouth Duster and this engine block can straight from the factory and was never installed in any Chrysler vehicle when I brought the engine. I have some help in getting motorcycle's manual transmission to work with the car engine. After the Slant-6 project was done, I started with Chrysler V8 Hemi car engine block used for a 1973 R/T Valiant Charger. Later motorcycle projects used a flat 12 and flat 16 car engines. The bikes were designed as urban super bikes with chain drives and then replaced with belt drives. Their final automotive configurations were turbo-supercharged, electronic fuel-injected, and shaft driven. After that, I stopped using normal car engines and started making actual motorcycle versions of the 6 to 16 cylinder types and then experimented with Wankel Rotary and jet turbine engines. Those car engined motorcycles are still with me and use them periodically.

Priss – (whistling) You must have a good time doing them.

The General – Yeah, I found myself cackling like a madman ever time during the designing and building stages.

Priss – Hey, do you still have a motorcycle here in Tokyo?

The General – Yeah, but my Cleveland Pursuit Supercharger Ex-Custom had broke down and one of its specialty parts had to be replaced and my friend, Nigel didn't have that particular part on him and he inquired all over Japan to see if that part was available for pickup at any motorcycle parts depot store. No luck for that part and I'm stuck with a non-functional motorcycle. I called a close colleague of mine to bring two different motorcycles of mine to Tokyo.

Priss – A Cleveland Pursuit Supercharger Ex-Custom!? That motorcycle model rivals my Genom KW-123 Special in terms of price, additional options features, and performance. At least, there's someone challenging Genom's supremacy for the international motorcycle market. So you know Nigel.

The General – You mean Nigel Kirkland?

Priss – Yeah, that Nigel who happens to do my bike repairs and he lives near the earthquake zone.

The General – Yes, he lives there. I knew him much earlier when I started to plan to build my new residence in Tokyo. We both met when I was meeting another expatriate American who was doing a certain interesting project. Quite the silent type most of the time.

Priss – (Her face turned into thoughtful frame of mind) That's Nigel for you and always short on words.

The General – I sense you have some affection for him.

Priss – He's kind of a cute guy for his age.

The General – That he is but he can be focus on his work to notice the people who taking quite a fancy to him.

Priss – (sighing) But he's easy on the eyes, at least.

The General – Well, he's abit clueless about someone's affections for him.

Priss – I suspect you're not going to tell me who is the other woman, huh.

The General – Well, not right now, but in the future, we will see.

Priss – Hmm, I just have to get more curious.

**End of second part of our conversation**


End file.
